when angels fall
by nerull
Summary: its my first work and although its not compleated i think it is very good so yall should check it out and tell me wut u think


When angels deserve to die  
It was a day that could've ended like any other but it didn't. I had just finished up at the office and decided to chat with a friend. We talked about the game on Sunday and everything the coaches did wrong and what we could do to make the team win. It was getting late and I didn't want to worry Jessika my wife so I stopped by the florist on the way home to get a couple of roses. It was raining hard. As if the heavens opened up and decided to let loose everything it had be storing. When I got home I found the door open and I thought to myself this isn't right Jessika wouldn't keep the door open in this weather with our child Kayla. As soon as I stepped in I saw that something was wrong the house was torn up like a tornado had came through the neighborhood and only hit the inside of my house. I heard a voice upstairs that didn't sound like Jessika's. I started worrying. I went to the hall closet and searched for the shotgun I had hidden there. I know it's not safe to have a gun in the house with a child but I had to have one just in case and now it seemed that this was the case. I loaded it and headed upstairs. I decided to check on Kayla first as I opened the door I saw blood on the walls and Kayla's crib was tipped over and in it lay the lifeless body of my baby girl. My emotions started mixing fear, anger, and most of all sadness they had taken my baby girl away from me they will pay. I gathered my emotions and wiped the few tears form my eyes when I heard the scream,"Jessika!!" I yelled and it must have been louder than I wanted it because they heard me and to this day I don't know who "they" were. They came in. I dove forward as I pulled the trigger on the shotgun and the guy went flying the other guy dove behind the wall. I managed to get through the door and fired my last shot and I prayed that it hit the other guy and it did. More blood always with the blood it's a bad nightmare I can't get away from. The more I run the closer it gets. I picked my self up of the floor only to fall again physically and emotionally. Jessika lay dead on the bed lifeless but still warm I couldn't help her she lost too much blood. I fell to me knees and let all that I was feeling out and the fear the anger everything. The phone rang in the room. I answered. The guy on the other line had a voice that could send a chill down your spine so your whole body get cold and the words he said still ring in my mind today he said," Raiden you are next." Then the sound of the other receiver clicked in my ear. I then dialed 911. The operator said," what's your name and emergency?" I replied," My name is Raiden Kang I live on 921 oak street. My wife and baby have just been murdered and I shot the intruders and I think they're dead as well please you have got to hurry." In a matter of minutes which seemed like hours the police and ambulances came. They took my wife my baby and the intruders away in body bags. It's not the last time I saw Jessika and my baby girl. I woke up in a cold sweat it's had been 2 years since the incident and I'm still having the dream. The scream of the alarm let me know it was time to go to work. I managed to drag myself out of the bed so many times before but today was harder for some reason maybe my body was trying to tell me not to go into work today because something bad was going to happen. And that's exactly the case. I decided to start working for the DEA the drug enforcement agency. I found out later that the guys who attacked my house were high on a new drug called simply called V. it was a hallucinogenic drug that made the user more violent, quick to anger. When someone was on V you didn't want to mess with them. They can' feel pain so fighting them just doesn't work. Today I had to go to the south street to meet with my partner Max. It was snowing big time. The white blanket of snow managed to cover up the scum of the city and made it look almost picturesque. On days like that you just had to marvel at the purity of things and made you forget about all the bad things in the world. Max had infiltrated the drug cartel pushing V. We were finally gunna shut it down we had enough evidence to put all the big ones behind bars for life but that when it all went down hill. Apparently he was under suspect as a mole so he was followed. They must have recognized me from other V busts because shot were fired. Max took a shot to the shoulder as he flew back I dove behind a concrete pillar for protection. I watched shot after shot hit Max's dead body. Blood flying everywhere. His body jolting from each hit the evidence was still in his pocket I had to get it I a peeked around the corner that's when I saw it coming. A Moltave Cocktail. It hit Max's body and burst into flames. The flames burning. Burning away our evidence. Burning away my hope to stop this drug. Burning away the man I was and making room for the new one. You never forget the smell or burning flesh. The way it sticks in your nose the way nothing is ever going to smell sweet again. I had to get away so I did the only I could do in a situation like this. I ran. I took off at a full sprint through the hail of bullets as I dropped down onto the track of the subway. I recovered from the jump and began running again. I managed to get away but it in the pitch black of the subway tunnel I wasn't that sure. After a few minutes my eyes became adjusted to the darkness. I had to sit down. The moment I did the memories came flooding back. My wife, my baby girl, the blood. It wasn't fair it just wasn't fair. Everything has been taken from me and nothing given back. I saw a bright light of a train I stood up and back towards a wall. As it went speeding by I thought how easy it could be to end it all right now. No more pain. No more suffering just eternal peace reunited with Jessika and Kayla. The cool breeze being swept from the train reminded me of how cold Kayla was when I found her. Maybe I should've ended my life there maybe it would've been the wise decision but I decided to keep living I need to stop V. I needed to avenge my family and punish everyone who had a hand it creating it. I followed the tunnel till I remembered my cell phone. I took it out and called the DEA office. Lt. Starks answered the phone I said," Lieutenant. It's me Raiden Kang my partner Max Sabo has been killed proba," Wait a minute." I was interrupted," Raiden we just got footage of you killing your partner we know you're with the drug dealers so just come in and turn yourself in we'll go easy on you." I protested," I didn't do it you gotta believe me. I didn't do it. It was the drug dealers. Please believe me." She replied," Kang we know were you are we traced your cell phone so when the police get there don't run don't make this difficult on yourself." I hung up I can't believe it I was framed for murder the dealers must have figured get rid of two birds with one stone. I had to get away before the cities finest got here, but how would I do it they'd have cops at every subway exit in the city so I would have to get out some other way. I looked up and prayed for an answer and I found it a manhole cover I could go out that way hopefully no cars will be passing. After all I had been through today I didn't feel like dying just yet. I went up the ladder and cautiously opened the cover no cars. The wind picked up and the snow intensified. It was a blizzard, possibly the worst in the history of the city. Well at least since I was here. I needed to take refuge in a building and quick. My leather jacket wasn't gunna keep me as warm I need to be to stave off hypothermia. I found shelter in an apartment building. I was warm but I need to find a jacket a thick one to. If only I knew someone in this building. Also I need weapons. My little pistol wouldn't do much against automatic weapon toting druggies. I had to get inside the police armory but how. I decided to go to the basement of the building hoping to find a coat in the lost and found. As the elevator doors opened I found something worse than a couple rats.  
CH.2 As the doors opened for the first time all day I was actually scared. A man holding an Uzi staring directly at me. The moment he saw me I could tell him I caught him by surprise because he didn't have his gun at the ready. Maybe he wanted to use the elevator too. I fired my gun as I dropped down. When you're looking down the barrel of a gun, time slows down and your life flashes before your eyes and you wonder is this the end. I fired shot after shot hitting the guy. With every shot his body jolted. As I hit the floor time resumed back to normal. The guy fell to the ground and dropped his gun. Looks like I found a new gun. I picked up the Uzi and I holstered it. I thought to my self there wouldn't be just one guy here. I had hoped they didn't hear the noise. I searched the guy and took his coat because were he was he wouldn't need it. He carried a key and I took it. I might need it and I didn't want to come back this way. I began searching for the coat I would need to go outside. I managed to find the laundry room without anymore incidents. Luckily there was a dried coat. I took it, put it on, and decided to go to the other elevator on the other side of the building. Dripping pipes lined the ceiling making water puddles on the floor. Old abandoned apartments line the hallways some locked with a padlock and some with a plastic clip. I unlocked the ones with the plastic clip and noted which numbers they were. You never know when you're gunna need a place to hide. Especially when everyone's out to kill you. I finally reached the elevators and I called it down to the basement level and went to the side of the door incase someone was in it. I loaded my gun and had it ready. The elevator doors opened. I held my breath and waited. After a couple of seconds I figured out that the elevator was unoccupied and went in. the door closed as I pressed the button for ground level. I hid yet again by the side of the door hoping that it would be safe. It was and I went out into the cold again a little bit warmer this time. The storm picked up and I couldn't see more than 3 feet in front of me and when everyone's out to get you its not a good place to be. 


End file.
